Chapter 158 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Beasts
Short Summary Long Summary Samui had arrived at the battlefield a few minutes ago, almost as fast as Sabo and Orihime. She immediately found Hinata, and was horrified at her state. Looking emotionally broken, the Hyūga is leaning against a tree, just staring. Neji stands guard, and is told by Sabo to report. The Ninja explains that while his cousin is fine physically, her emotional state is another matter. Sabo asks if it’s safe to move, earning a nod from Neji. He reports that Coalition reinforcements were cut down by something too fast to see with Byakugan, asking his Commander to be careful. After Sabo promises to keep an eye out, Neji starts to tell him something else. The Revolutionary advises his soldier to be quiet if it’s something he already knows, saying he can’t afford to waste time in getting Orihime to the Tenrou Tree. When Neji gives a solemn nod, Sabo says he’s going ahead, ordering the other troops that remain to answer to Jūshirō, Marco, or Kakashi. As Sabo and Orihime move out, Samui walks up to Hinata, asking if she can hear her. Neji is on guard with the Cloud Ninja, and his blood runs cold when Samui asks Hinata to confirm that Luffy really is dead. Eyes widening, Hinata screams that Luffy died to save her. Samui snarls and grabs Hinata, furiously asking what she did that required saving. Samui angrily yells that she loved Luffy, asking if the Leaf Ninja realizes what she did to her by getting the Act killed. Neji grabs Samui, saying that while he understands she’s grieving, he will Gentle Fist her vocal cords if she keeps threatening Hinata. He then reminds her that Hinata is suffering enough for watching someone dear sacrifice himself for her. Remembering her brother, Samui subconsciously lets Hinata go, much to Neji’s relief. He tells the Cloud Ninja that she should be proud of Luffy if she really loved him. He was willing to throw away his dreams and die to protect a friend. He instructs Samui to be proud of such a selfless person. Weeping, Samui agrees, but adds she’ll still miss him. Neji nods, saying she wouldn’t be human if otherwise. Neji understands the grief, but he points out that they’re in the middle of a battlefield, where comrades are still dying. While he’s all for giving time for grief, people need to be saved now, and it’d be a disservice to Luffy if they let others share his fate if they could do something. This does the trick, prompting Hinata and Samui to regain their composure, fire in their eyes again. Hinata states the best way to honor Luffy is to go on a rampage and crush everyone in their way, which is what he’d do. Neji smiles in approval, telling the others to go back out there and fight for Luffy’s memory. Hinata and Samui race into action. Ace, Laxus, and Gray stare in shock at the creature tearing through the White Zetsu Clones. Jerome gazes at Mary’s headless corpse, cursing that he tried to warn her, knowing this is her fault. When the creature turns to Jerome, he immediately leaves with Kakō, saying ‘oh hell no!”. Laxus notes he had the right idea, admitting he wouldn’t want to be near that thing if it had its eye on him. He then looks to where Son Gokū collapsed, observing that the creature came out of the pool of vomited blood and instantly began a rampage. Laxus then observes the Four Tails revert back to Rōshi, who quickly loses consciousness, wondering how that even works. Gray yells that they have bigger problems, like that rampaging ‘thing’, believing it could turn on them at any time. Ace points out that they don’t necessarily have to worry about that. Laxus asks what he means as he starts to scan the pool of blood. Ace remembers that they were the first things the creature saw, and it would’ve attacked them if it really was mindless. It just ran past them and tore through the Zetsu and Mary. Gray argues that Ace is overthinking it, while Ace retorts that Gray is doing the opposite. Ace asks the others to trust his judgment, admitting he feels a kindred spirit. Gray is surprised at this connection with a ‘demon’, with Ace explaining that there’s something familiar about the creature. Still looking at the blood puddle, Laxus gasps in horror when he sees something. This catches Ace and Gray’s attention. They follow his line of sight, and see a bloody straw hat. Ace starts to realize what the creature is, while Gray simply says that Luffy has become a ‘demon’. Glaring, Ace roars that it’s still his little brother. Laxus tells them not to do this so they can figure out what happened to Luffy. It cuts back to when Luffy first landed in Son Gokū’s stomach. His strength slowly returning, Luffy says he’ll never regret what he did for Hinata, asking what kind of king he would be if he couldn’t protect anyone. He then angrily yells that he’s not the kind of man who’ll die in a place like this, vowing to survive. The Pirate then screams as he repeatedly punches Son’s stomach. Running around, Luffy promises to make the Tailed Beast pay for eating him. Then he got an idea, remembering that he did say he’d bite back. With an evil grin, Luffy yells that he’ll keep that promises and bite him back. He then bites down and tears out a chunk of stomach with his jaws. He then starts climbing out, using the footholds created via biting, promising to get out and beat Son some more. Luffy doesn’t notice the effect the Tailed Beast meat is having on him. While he spits most of it out, the Tailed Beast DNA still gets inside him. Luffy starts to feel his stomach burn, already beginning alterations. Luffy reaches Son’s throat, biting off more flesh, roaring that it tastes horrible, but it’s for revenge. Luffy starts to finally feel the effects, gasping and clutching his throat, falling down as he notes his body is burning. When Luffy starts to fall back into Son’s stomach, it starts to bubble and rampage violently, signifying an impending round of vomiting. Luffy writhes in pain at the metamorphosis. After several minutes, Son collapses and starts to heave. Ace asks what’s happening, comparing it to sickness, admitting he didn’t know Tailed Beasts got sick. Son then throws up a mix of blood and bile, the Pirate muttering in disgust. They see something the size of a human come out, with Chakra skin and a red tail. Berserk, Luffy runs past and tears through the Zetsu Clones. While Son transforms back, Rōshi gives a triumphant smile, realizing what his Tailed Beast planned. He calls that clever while wishing he was warned before something he did something so gross, going unconscious. After hearing Luffy promise to bite him, Son had a crazy idea and gamble. Seeing the Alliance as dead men walking due to Zeref’s plans, the Tailed Beast decided to give the Alliance a chance to win. He wanted Luffy to eat his way out, turning him into a pseudo-Jinchūriki with a fraction of the Four Tails’ power. Son was able to disguise this from Konton by masking it with bloodlust and a desire to kill Luffy in the most painful way possible by eating him. A flaw of Indoctrination is that if someone plotted against him and shielded it with killing intent for a Coalition enemy, Konton can’t tell the difference. The Dark Lord starts to realize this as he sees what’s happening through the eyes of his Indoctrinated. After a moment of shock, Konton starts laughing at the chaotic turn of events. He calms down and thinks that even he is capable of miscalculations and underestimated the brain power of the ‘filthy beasts’, calling it impressive for Son to plan that without his notice. Uragiri walks into the throne room, noting the laughter, saying he was worried humor had vanished from the throne room. Smirking at the casual behavior, Konton states he doesn’t have to justify his behavior as king. Bowing in respect, Uragiri says he just stated a fact, asking forgiveness from his Majesty. He then gets back on topic by informing Konton that the six other Dark Circles from the Outer and Middle Districts have arrived at the capital. With Uragiri, Sagi, and Bōryoku, who live at capital, all Nine Dark Circles have gathered. They await to hear the conclusion of the Battle of Tenrou. Uragiri asks what the subject of the meeting will be, so Konton says it’s time for a long conversation about Rakuen and the Coalition’s future. Uragiri darkly agrees, hoping that future involves him stepping on the weak, calling it extremely satisfying. Konton agrees that strength is pointless if it can’t be used for one’s one gain, stating that Uragiri knows this better than anyone. While Uragiri maniacally laughs, Konton asks if Luffy’s new power will pull the Alliance through, or if Zeref’s trump cards will stomp it out. Konton calls this unpredictable entertainment fit for a god. At Tenrou, Kakashi stares in shock at the transformed Luffy, having realized it was the Act thanks to his Sharingan. He could observe not only the massive amount of Chakra around Luffy, but the Haki within. Thanks to being a physical manifestation of willpower, it has a ‘color’ to it like Chakra. Kakashi calls it unreal that Luffy became a pseudo-Jinchūriki, wondering how Naruto would feel if he saw a ‘brother’ cursed with such a fate, hoping that Luffy’s bonds are strong enough to beat it. Kakashi then wonders why Luffy is acting more ‘docile’ than when Naruto lost control, remembering that most Jinchūriki went crazy with Version 2 state, especially for young or new ones. He then looks at Luffy’s head, seeing the color black swirling rapidly around the head, representing Haki. Kakashi jokes that Luffy does have a normal size brain, saying Kensei lost that bet. He realizes that Luffy’s Haki is working overtime to force the Chakra into submission, explaining why Luffy hasn’t attacked anyone in the Alliance. Impressed and in awe, Kakashi asks if Luffy’s strength of will is so powerful that his Haki can subjugate Tailed Beast Chakra, before calling it obvious from the future King of the Pirates. He then leaves Luffy to his own devices, trusting him to bring himself under control. Kakashi informs his men that the situation has improved. He then asks a Yamanaka Clansman to relay something to Alliance command, asking him to bear with it. At Mercurius, Intelligence and Alliance leadership receives the news. Worried and concerned, Shanks asks if Luffy will be all right. Dragon, acting as the voice of reason, remembers Kakashi said Luffy would be fine. Shikaku confirms that the Haki is subjugating the Four Tails’ Chakra, adding that Kakashi doesn’t overlook things. Beckman tells his Captain not to worry too much, assuring him that the Ninjas know what they’re talking about. Ōnoki is in deep thought at the news, remembering how long it’s been since Son bonded with a new Jinchūriki. A calls it quite the boon to have four Jinchūriki on their side. Gaara points out Luffy is just a pseudo-Jinchūriki, claiming his ability can’t possibly match an actual one, though he is confident Luffy can master what he has. Dragon chuckles for the Kazekage not to underestimate his son, confident he could break the limits of a Pseudo-Jinchūriki. Gaara guesses that it remains to be seen, asking for Chitsujo’s thoughts. Smiling, the good king is just glad Luffy is all right, agreeing with Dragon that the King of the Pirates could break those limits. Kisuke says they’d be fools not to take advantage of their new ‘weapon of mass destruction’. Beckman agrees that Luffy could easily turn the tide with such destructive power, thinking they can take advantage of setting him lose so they can march to Zeref and the Tenrou Tree. Mavis says they don’t have to lead Luffy like a dog on a leash, reminding them that Luffy is only attacking Coalition soldiers. She suggests allowing him to do as he pleases, sure he’ll find more enemies to destroy. Chitsujo explains that the Alliance advancing will signal to Luffy that fellow predators are searching for prey, and he’ll attack as soon as he sees an enemy. Mei notes the uncertainty, but Chitsujo is confident in Kakashi’s report about the Haki subjugating the Chakra. He smiles at Luffy’s lucky break, saying only time will tell how strong Luffy will get. Chitsujo orders Kakashi to announce that Luffy is fine to restore morale, while also telling him to continue as normal, sure Luffy will follow. A laughs that he’d actually feel bad for the Coalition dealing with a crazed Jinchūriki if they weren’t at war. After Gaara points out this could’ve easily backfired, Chitsujo says they’ll sit back and see where this development takes them. Kakashi calls his orders strange, but sees the merit. He gives the order to push forward. When Levy asks what to do about Luffy, Kakashi states that since he gave that announcement Luffy was dead, he should correct that information. With a knowing smile, Levy agrees and uses Solid Script: Broadcast. Kakashi steps up to the word and states that Luffy is alive. While Neji gasps in shock, Hinata and Samui start crying tears of joy, the latter calling him un-killable. Franky and Flare smile, hug, and jump around in glee. The Pirate cheers that of course the future King of the Pirates isn’t dead, while the Wizard tells the Coalition they can’t kill him that easily. Hancock cheers from her medical bed that she can love again. Tsunade shakes her head while muttering for the ‘stupid rubber idiot’ not to scare them like that. Sabo lowers his hat to hide his tears, Orihime telling him it’s okay to show his sensitive side. Sabo just tells her to focus on healing Renji. Once she’s done, subsequently fixing Zabimaru, Renji breathes a sigh of relief, compliment his friend. He then says he should’ve figured Luffy wasn’t dead. He then tells Sabo that he’ll rejoin the battle, not wanting to be shown up by someone back from the dead. With Sabo’s permission, Renji vanishes with Flash Step. He tells Orihime that they can continue on, saying they’ve wasted enough time. They then move towards the Tenrou Tree. While the 3rd Wave moves forward, Ace, Laxus, and Gray look at Luffy, the latter asking if they’ll really leave the Act like this. Annoyed at the insistence, Laxus tells Gray to keep listening. Sure enough, the Commander explains that Luffy is still the same lovable idiot despite the change into a pseudo-Jinchūriki. Since Luffy recognizes friend and foe, they will proceed as normal and let the Act wipe out any Coalitionists in his way. Gray yells at that, seeing it as gambling their lives on a possibility. Smacking Gray in the head, Laxus orders him to calm down. He states that they’ve worked with Kakashi long enough to trust that he thought this through and knows what he’s talking about. Gray says that doesn’t have mean he’ll accept it, saying he isn’t big on staking people’s safety on something possibly going right or wrong. Ace gets in Gray’s face, reminding him he’s talking about his little brother. Laxus firmly tells both of them to calm down, pointing out that Luffy is just standing around now that every single Zetsu Clone nearby has been destroyed, knowing he’d have attacked them if he had any killing intent at them. While Gray calms down, Ace admits he’s just worried about Luffy. Laxus understands, but sees no reason to be if Kakashi isn’t concerned. He bets that Luffy will follow them to find more things to fight, which will clear the path to Zeref and the Tenrou Tree. Ace grins that he’d bad for how screwed the Coalition is if they weren’t the enemy. Laxus says that while they can take out most of the Tenrou Unit, they can’t claim victory while Zeref is still there. With that, the three move out. Elsewhere, Zeref pauses when he hears that Luffy is still alive, musing that he’s persistent as ever. He claims that it makes no difference, saying it’s time to begin the end of the Alliance. White Zetsu is in the middle of a breakdown as his Clones die off, wondering what happened that killed them so quickly. Black tells him to calm down, reminding him that more can be made while pointing out their current opponents. Speed Jiru quickly impales the creation with his lance, saying that blinking will lead to death. Forming a wood spike, Zetsu yells that it won’t slow him down, calling the lance nothing. Namur then leaps out and tears off Zetsu’s arm along with a significant chunk of flesh. As Zetsu yells and stumbles back, Namur spits out the flesh, muttering that that’s the most disgusting flesh he’s tasted in a long time, remembering why he doesn’t do this often. As he regenerates, Zetsu declares this won’t slow him down for long. Rukia suddenly freezes him with Sode no Shirayuki, claiming the creation shouldn’t look down on them. She adds that they can’t be seen as pathetic after a friend clawed their way back from death. In Giant form, Makarov gathers light to his fist, saying it’s the Alliance and Fairy Tail way to give the same amount of effort as their friends. While White yells in horror, Black Zetsu detaches, saying he’s replaceable. With a punch, Makarov destroys White Zetsu. Rukia yells that Black won’t get away, stabbing the ground to freeze it. Black manages to get underground before that, successfully getting away. Rukia curses at Black being fast enough to avoid her. Namur tells her to calm down and take the small victories for a positive attitude. Jiru states that Namur is someone who believes in taking little things as victories, despite the way he looks sometimes. While Namur yells at Jiru for that, Jiru notes that it took the four of them, who are no pushovers, to bring it down. Rukia admits that Zetsu was her toughest opponent she’s had so far in the war. Makarov thinks that the real Zetsu wasn’t a fighter, while also being sealed in the Ninja World’s moon. Rukia notes they’d be hearing a lot more from the Ninjas if Kaguya was freed. She adds that she doesn’t think the Coalition is subtle enough to break Zetsu out of the moon, since they want to make a show of their conquest. Makarov is irritated that they couldn’t take out such a dangerous enemy, but takes comfort in knowing they drove him off. He agrees with Namur that they should take their victories where they can, having given that advice to Fairy Tail’s youngest Wizards when they’re down. Makarov states that since they proved they’re capable of bringing down Zetsu, they shouldn’t be too upset he got away, confident they can bring him down the next time they fight. Rukia notes that the Fairy Tail master is almost irritatingly optimistic, but admits that it’s needed in times like this. She then tells everyone nearby to keep moving forward. Bluenote strolls around Tenrou, waving his hand around to manipulate gravity. He constantly sends soldiers flying with Gravity Magic, rendering them either unconscious or lifeless. He calls it boring, saying he thought they’d be worth his time after beating so many Coalition elite. Bluenote sighs that none of them can ‘fly’, claiming he came all this way for nothing, stating that he hates nothing more than having his time wasted. Crushing another bunch of grunts, he says it’s their own fault for boring a ‘high-flier’ like him, adding that he got cranky for not getting his entertainment. Bluenote increases the gravity, and notices that one man is alive and regained consciousness, yelling in pain. Bluenote is surprised, noting that while the ‘kiddo’ can’t fly, he could ‘glide’ or ‘float’. The man asks how long the ‘pony-tailed bastard’ is going to torture his comrades. Bluenote states it’s been a long time since someone had the guts to talk so rudely to him, admitting he’s never liked that. He wonders who the man thinks he is to address him in such a manner. When Don Sai introduces himself, Bluenote says he’s disappointed not to sense any Magic Power, or anything like that, claiming that he’s already a waste of time that can’t ‘fly’. While Sai scowls at being brushed off, Bluenote asks what’s the point in doing anything else for someone without Magic, Spirit Energy, or Chakra, concluding that he must be from the Pirate World. After Sai asks if it’s smart to brush off that world, Bluenote claims that nothing changes the face that they’re just normal humans. He calls normal pitiful, remembering that his old boss planned to wipe out all non-magic-users. Sai shows visible disgust at this. Bluenote admits that he only stuck around with Grimoire Heart because Hades’ plan appealed to him, calling it simple to clip the wings of trash to put them out of their misery. Sai scoffs that Bluenote is they type of person he hates most. Bluenote chuckles and asks what the Pirate intends to do now. With a leg blackened with Haki, Sai tells the Wizard to wait right there to find out. When the Pirate leaps forward, Bluenote makes him dangle midair with a command of “Float”. While Sai is in shock, Bluenote states that anyone lacking that special energy inside is trash. With a command of “Fall”, Bluenote slams Sai into the ground. Hanzō looks at his opponents with interest, asking if they’re aware they face one of the Ninja World’s living legends, the Salamander of the Hidden Rain. Freed, Lyon, and Fossa all smirk, saying Hanzō has nerve to call himself ‘Salamander’. Freed goes so far as to call it an insult to Fairy Tail. Hanzō asks if this is an inside joke he isn’t aware of, saying he isn’t laughing. Freed and Lyon say there’s no doubt their Salamander is way stronger than the Ninja. Interested, Hanzō asks if they think an Act is stronger than him. Freed notes that if he isn’t now, he would be if they fought, calling it a natural talent to become stronger when the situation demands it. Hanzō admits that it sounds enticing, desiring to seek him out in the future. He calls finding those strong enough to survive them quite a rush, revealing he was the one to christen the Hidden Leaf’s Legendary Sannin. He’s heard of how famous they became after his fight with them, glad that sparing them was a good decision. Lyon notes how odd it is to spare those in the hope of them becoming famous warriors. Hanzō admits he can’t stand the idea of killing people with great potential, calling it a waste. While he has no issue with killing those who’ve reached their potential, he can’t bring himself to do it if he can see something more, asking what right a man has to trample a seed before it sprouts. Fossa calls that a nice way to look at things, saying that Whitebeard would like Hanzō if he wasn’t with the Coalition. His old Captain always respected those who put the next generation’s wellbeing before their own. Smirking, Hanzō says he sounds interesting, calling it too bad he’s dead. After Fossa points out that it’s entirely possible for him to come back, Hanzō admits he came back himself. While he hates using his second life for attacking those he doesn’t necessarily call an enemy, he calls that his fate for the time being. Lyon prepares his Ice Make, while Freed starts inscribing runes with his saber. Hanzō instantly vanishes from sight, and appears between them without anyone noticing. The Hidden Rain leader has truly returned to the strength of his prime. While Lyon and Freed try to counter, Hanzō impales Lyon’s side with a toss of his Kusarigama, while elbowing Freed in the chest to push him away. Fossa ignites his sword and tries to attack. Hanzō quickly blocks with his other sickle while removing the first from Lyon’s side. Freed tries to join in, but Hanzō just throws that sickle right through the Wizard’s stomach. While Freed gasps in pain, Fossa yells in concern for his comrades as he tries to overpower the Ninja with his blade. While Hanzō comments that their full potential has been reached, knowing he’d have killed them without remorse in his first life, but they’ll die because he’s compelled to kill for the Coalition. He states that the two who can’t stand up to his first assault have no chance of victory. Hanzō tells them to lament that they were unfortunate enough to face him. As Hanzō tries to sink his other sickle into Fossa, the Pirate leaps away, asking if the ‘arrogant prick’ thought it’d be that easy. He decides to give the Ninja a powerful name to memorize. Fossa declares that the Whitebeard Pirates are still one of the most powerful Pirate Crews in the world, introducing himself as Captain Fire-Blade Fossa. Hanzō nods in respect for the Whitebeard reputation, saying they’re quite strong. Lyon tells Hanzō to remember his status as the Ace of Lamia Scale, Fiore’s third strongest guild. Freed states that he’s part of the strongest guild in Fiore, and leader of the Thunder Legion. Hanzō sighs that they wouldn’t be dying of poison if they were as strong as their fame claimed. Freed and Lyon vomit and collapse to the ground, Fossa yelling in concern. Hanzō tells the Whitebeard Pirate to pay attention, asking if he can impress him. Arlock notices an opponent run at him, and raises his staff to create a multi-layer Magic barrier. Haruta swings a Haki-enhanced sword at the barrier, managing to break two while being stopped by the other three layers. Arlock chuckles for Zeref to rejoice for a powerful sacrifice. Haruta yells a ‘Hell No’, remembering what Zeref did to the 2nd and holding a grudge for it. Haruta relentlessly swings his sword, and Arlock is surprised when he realizes that every layer of his magic barrier is being broken through. He calls that wonderful as he pulses Black Magic from his staff. After being sent flying, Haruta speeds forward and slashes the Wizard before he can react. The Whitebeard Pirate calls him a fool with no battle instincts, saying he can tell just by looking. With a dark chuckle, Arlock calls that incorrect and reveals his almost instant healing. Haruta gasps in surprise, while Arlock asks if someone who lacks battle instincts could heal their own injuries. While Haruta tries to figure out how this happened, Arlock points his staff and fires a black magic beam. When Haruta barely manages to avoid it, Arlock mockingly calls youth a wonderful thing. Believing the youth think themselves invincible and infallible, he calls it a joy to bring the youth down to Earth. Avoiding every attack, Haruta yells that youth means speed, claiming there’s no way a ‘stupid’ beam can hit him. Arlock chuckles that there’s more to victory than speed, asking how the Pirate expects to kill him. Haruta shrugs that he’ll figure something out, saying he doesn’t mind a stalemate. He knows that victory is achieved by defeating Zeref, explaining that he’s only fighting Arlock to prevent him from hurting his comrades, and outlasting him is all that’s really needed. Arlock amusedly calls that simple, telling the Pirate he made a miscalculation. He claims that Zeref is invincible, and ‘trash’ has no chance against him. Grinning, Haruta states that the 2nd has gone up against Zeref before. While they lost badly, he promises that going against him now will end differently now that they’re focused on revenge on the Act. Frowning, Arlock claims that emotions mean nothing to divine power, calling it proof of how foolish youth is. Arlock prays for Zeref to grant him the strength to smite the ‘fool’ to use him as a sacrifice. Elsewhere, Sabo looks ahead and asks Orihime if she’s finished with her patient. She nods and heals up Raidō, knowing he’ll be fine, thankful that they came just in time. After Orihime tells the Ninja to rest, she thanks Sabo for accommodating her wish to save as many wounded as possible. The Revolutionary says that victory is pointless if unnecessary sacrifices were made to get there. The two then resume their journey to the Tenrou Tree. Laxus, Ace, and Gray come across some of the last soldiers of the Tenrou Coalition Unit, who’ve formed a last-ditch line of defense. When Gray asks if they should prepare for a fight, Laxus states they know the answer to that. Ace tells his little brother to get them, and Luffy leaps out, taking care of it. Appearing Characters Samui Hinata Hyūga Neji Hyūga Sabo Orihime Inoue Portgas D. Ace Laxus Dreyar Gray Fullbuster Jerome Son Gokū Rōshi Monkey D. Luffy Konton Uragiri Kakashi Hatake Shanks Monkey D. Dragon Shikaku Nara Benn Beckman Ōnoki A Gaara Chitsujo Kisuke Urahara Mavis Vermillion Mei Terumī Levy McGarden Franky Flare Corona Boa Hancock Tsunade Renji Abarai Zeref Dragneel Zetsu Speed Jiru Namur Rukia Kuchiki Makarov Dreyar Bluenote Stinger Don Sai Hanzō Freed Justine Lyon Vastia Fossa Arlock Haruta Raidō Namiashi Abilities Magic * Solid Script ** Broadcast * Giant * Gravity Magic ** Float ** Fall * Magic barrier * Black Magic Jutsu * Byakugan * Sharingan Haki Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Zanpakuto * Sode no Shirayuki Weapons * lance * saber * Kusarigama * staff * sword Techniques * Kakō Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 157 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Unfeeling Next Chapter: Chapter 159 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Final Push Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign